En nuestras espaldas
by Sergex
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Ha pasado una semana desde el experimento de intercambio de compañeros de habitación de los hermanos Loud, pero Lincoln todavía se queda con algunas dudas persistentes sobre el resultado.


Antes que nada, necesito aclarar los siguientes puntos...

 **Primero:** la presente lectura es una historia que me encontré un día que no tenía nada que hacer, por parte de un usuario perteneciente al fandom angloparlante. Me gustó tanto que quise compartirla con mis queridos hermanos de habla hispana.

 **Segundo:** debo recalcar que, tanto ustedes como yo, no soy bueno hablando inglés. Pero gracias al cielo, tenemos el traductor de Google. Eso, junto con mis conocimientos básicos de traducción, y una que otra investigación de términos en inglés, he logrado adaptar esta pequeña lectura al idioma español.

GRACIAS

* * *

 ** _The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de MrTyeDye

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí

* * *

‒ _¡Insecto inútil, no eres rival para mí!_

Lincoln gruñó de frustración y dejó caer su controlador de juego en el suelo. Esa fue la decimoquinta vez en la última hora que tuvo que escuchar esa frase, cortesía de un jefe de videojuegos que lo había estado volviendo loco durante una semana. _Muscle_ _Fish_ _:_ _Insurrection_ había sido un juego muy fácil hasta ese momento, dejando a Lincoln preguntándose por qué los desarrolladores decidieron hacer la lucha contra _Dreadnought_ _Sinister_ tan agonizantemente difícil.

El no ayudar en sus asuntos era el hecho de que Luna y Luan estaban participando en un encuentro de gritos escaleras arriba. En la rara ocasión en que Lincoln tomara la delantera, un estallido de una de las dos hermanas lo arrojaría de su rutina. Quería subir y decirles que se detuvieran, pero después de todo el pantano de intercambio de compañeros de habitación, sintió que había perdido el derecho de quejarse de las disputas de sus hermanas. Después de todo, decidieron volver a sus viejos arreglos de vivienda por su cuenta, y él no era uno para mirarle el diente a un caballo regalado. Francamente, estaba empezando a preguntarse si incluso merecía ese caballo regalado en primer lugar.

Pero no había manera de que estuviera llegando a ningún lado con ese jefe. Dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota, se arrastró hacia su consola de juegos y la apagó, poniendo un fin misericordioso al sonido de la malvada satisfacción de _Dreadnought_.

Momentos más tarde, se encontró con un sonido diferente, pero igualmente molesto: el sonido de la cuarta hermana mayor pisando fuerte las escaleras en un resoplido.

‒ ¡Bueno, tal vez le pregunte a Lincoln! ‒ ella gritó. ‒ ¡Apuesto a que me apoyará en esto!

Lincoln se quejó y se derrumbó de nuevo en el sofá. No tenía idea de lo que ella y Luna estaban discutiendo, pero dado su historial reciente, dudaba seriamente de que fuera capaz de resolverlo. En todo caso, él solo lo empeoraría.

‒ ¿Oye, Lincoln? ‒ dijo Luan, empujando el hombro de su hermano pequeño. ‒ ¿Considerarías a "Weird Al" Yankovic para ser una estrella de rock?

Lincoln sólo tenía una idea básica de quién era "Weird Al", y no tenía opiniones fuertes sobre lo que constituía una "estrella del rock". Aun así, pensó que al menos podría darle una respuesta plana y no objetiva, sólo para divertirla.

‒ Supongo... ‒ murmuró.

‒ ¡EL DIJO QUE SÍ! ‒ Luan llamó a las escaleras.

‒ ¡No, lo he oído! ‒ respondió Luna. ‒ ¡Un "supongo" no es un sí!

Luan gruñó y golpeó con el pie.

‒ ¡Dios, ella es tan... difícil! ‒ chilló entre sus dientes apretados. ‒ ¿Cómo es que no es una estrella de rock? Él toca sus propios instrumentos, escribe su propio... ahh...

Su vocifero se detuvo una vez que notó que Lincoln ni siquiera estaba tratando de mirarla a los ojos. El estaba sentado en el sofá con el rostro enterrado en las manos, que parecían estar esforzándose para soportar el peso muerto de su cabeza.

‒ Oye, Lincoln, ¿estás bien? ‒ preguntó ella, con la indignación en su voz completamente desaparecida.

‒ Sí. No. Tal vez sí. No lo sé. ‒ dijo Lincoln en un monótono zumbido.

Luan se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le rodeó el hombro con un brazo. ‒ Vamos, Linc, si hay algo malo, puedes decírmelo ‒ dijo. ‒ ¿Por qué tan triste, amigüito?

‒ No... No es nada ‒ dijo Lincoln, girando unos cuantos grados lejos de ella y sacudiendo el brazo lejos de él. ‒ Es algo estúpido.

Luan lo agarró por el hombro y lo empujó hacia sí en su dirección. ‒ Sabes, Lincoln, hay muchas cosas que no puedo soportar ‒ dijo, tomando un tono más firme. ‒ Las acelgas... El Álgebra... Las alturas... cielos, y esas son sólo las "As". Pero la única cosa que absoluta y positivamente no puedo soportar es a mi hermano menor haciendo pucheros.

Su tono se hizo más suave. ‒ Así que por favor, déjame ayudarte, habla conmigo.

Lincoln levantó la cabeza de sus manos, dejando escapar una melancólica exhalación a medio camino entre un gruñido y un suspiro. ‒ Sólo me duele escucharte a ti y a Luna hablando así. ‒ dijo. ‒ No puedo evitar sentir que es mi culpa.

Los ojos de Luan se agrandaron. ‒ ¿Tu culpa? ¿Cómo podría ser tu culpa? ¡Luna es la que se obsesiona con la música!

Lincoln sacudió la cabeza. ‒ Pero, mira, si no fuera por mí, ni siquiera tendrías esa discusión, tú estarías viviendo con Lucy, y sé que estabas más feliz con ella.

‒ Bueno, supongo que podrías verlo así ‒ dijo Luan encogiéndose de hombros. ‒ Pero las chicas y yo cambiamos por elección, no queríamos que estuvieras atrapado con alguien con quien no estuvieras contento.

‒ Sí, pero ahora estás atrapado con alguien con quien no estás contenta.

Lincoln se encogió de Luan y entrelazó los brazos contra su pecho. ‒ Simplemente no parece correcto, ¿sabes? ‒ dijo él, con su voz crepitante bajo la tensión de su angustia. ‒ Que todos tuvieran que renunciar a todo sólo por mí.

‒ Lincoln, en primer lugar, no soy infeliz viviendo con Luna. Ella sólo me altera los nervios a veces. Pero estamos dispuestas a tratar de resolver nuestras diferencias si esto significa darte un arreglo de vida con el que te sientas cómodo.

Se acercó a Lincoln, dejándole ver sus ojos más difíciles y suplicantes, intentando acercársele. ‒ Tú felicidad significa mucho para nosotras. Te queremos. ¿No entiendes eso?

‒ No, lo entiendo. Definitivamente lo entiendo. ‒ Los ojos de Lincoln se fijaron de repente en el suelo debajo de él. ‒ Pero a veces me pregunto por qué lo hacen ‒ dijo casi en un susurro.

Luan emitió un jadeo de sorpresa.

‒ Lincoln, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ‒ ella lloró.

Los ojos de Lincoln se hundieron más abajo, ya que parecían aún más decididos a evitar la mirada de su hermana.

‒ No soy tan bueno como el resto de ustedes ‒ dijo. ‒ Mira lo que pasó, traté de conseguirte una mejor compañera de cuarto y sólo empeoré las cosas, entonces Lisa vino y me puso en ridículo por completo.

Luan le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva, y haciéndole ver lo obvio le dijo:

‒ Lincoln, usaste el cuestionario de una revista, y ella usó un algoritmo de computadora que tomó en cuenta nuestros registros médicos y de ADN, y por supuesto que iba a obtener el resultado más preciso.

‒ Pero ese es mi punto ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ Tú y ella, y el resto de las chicas tienen mucho que ofrecer, y ya tienen sus vidas del todo resueltas. Lisa es una ganadora del Premio Nobel, tú estás dirigiendo tu propio negocio, Lola aparece en la televisión, Lynn es tan fuerte como un buey almizclero, Luna puede hacer música como una profesional... ‒ Se hundió más profundamente en el sofá. ‒... y no tengo nada de eso, sólo soy yo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Lincoln notó que el labio inferior de Luan empezaba a temblar.

‒ L-Lincoln... yo...

Lincoln dejó que su mirada se dirigiera hacia Luan, y su corazón cargado de culpa se volvió más pesado al ver los ojos de la alegre bromista empezar a empañarse.

" _¿Acaso no sé hacer otra cosa que molestar a la gente?"_

Lincoln se preparó para disculparse, cuando vio que sus ojos se abrían repentinamente con claridad y oyó un ligero soplido escaparse de sus labios. Prácticamente podía ver la bombilla subiendo por encima de su cabeza.

‒ Espera aquí ‒ dijo, saltando del sofá y subiendo las escaleras. ‒ Vuelvo enseguida.

* * *

Durante los siguientes minutos, Lincoln se sentó allí girando sus pulgares, preguntándose qué era lo que Luan podría haber planeado para él. De vez en cuando, él la oía susurrar a una de sus otras hermanas, o garabatear algo, lo que sólo despertó su curiosidad aún más. Él brevemente se entretuvo con la idea de recoger su juego de nuevo y darle _Dreadnought_ _Sinister_ otro disparo, pero pensó que no tendría suficiente tiempo para eso.

Afortunadamente, después de cinco minutos de suspenso, oyó que Luan volvía a bajar las escaleras. Se detuvo en el último escalón, miró a su hermano y le indicó que la siguiera.

Lincoln se arrastró hacia ella, mostrando cierta aprensión. A pesar de que conscientemente sabía que iba a tratar de animarlo, sus instintos le decían que si tenía algo secreto planeado, probablemente iba a ser una broma. Sin embargo, se obligó a ignorar esos instintos y confiar en ella; era lo menos que podía hacer.

Luan lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo por las escaleras.

‒ Cuando tenía tu edad..., ‒ dijo ‒...mi maestra de improvisación me dijo algo que realmente me pegó. Dijo que nuestras mejores cualidades están escritas en nuestras espaldas.

Lincoln le lanzó una mirada burlona. _"¿Y eso qué significara?"_ , pensó

‒ ¿Las fortalezas y los bienes que te hacen especial? Todas están escritos en tu espalda, es tan claro como el agua ‒ continuó.

Fue entonces cuando Lincoln se dio cuenta que lo llevaba a la habitación de Lucy y Lynn.

‒ El problema, entonces, es que están fuera de tu línea de visión, así que no puedes ver las tuyas, pero puedes ver que todo el mundo está bien.

Luego abrió la habitación de Lucy y Lynn y señaló adentro. Cuando Lincoln miró, vio que Lucy yacía boca abajo en su cama, escribiendo algo en su diario de poesía. Un pedazo de papel estaba pegado a su espalda, que decía "POÉTICA" en letras grandes y gruesas. Mientras tanto, Lynn estaba haciendo flexiones de bíceps en el espejo, vestida con una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos. Un pedazo de papel que decía "FUERTE" y "ATLÉTICA" estaba grabado en sus anchos y musculosos hombros.

‒ Así que vas a través de la vida rodeado de personas maravillosas y dotadas, viendo lo mejor que tienen para ofrecer. Y empiezas a pensar, 'Bueno, ¿qué tengo yo que ellos no tienen?'

Luego lo acompañó hasta la habitación de Lisa y Lily. Lisa, que tenía la palabra "INTELIGENTE" grabada en su espalda, estaba demostrando un complejo problema de matemáticas en una pizarra, mientras Lily, que tenía "ADORABLE" grabado a su espalda, miraba con asombro.

Luan entonces procedió a encaminarlo por el pasillo, pasando por cada una de las habitaciones de sus hermanas mientras caminaban. Lola, que tenía "HERMOSA" y "POPULAR" grabado a su espalda, estaba tomando _selfies_ en uno de sus vestidos de concurso. Luna, que tenía "TALENTOSA" grabada a su espalda, estaba improvisando en su guitarra. Lori, que tenía "AUTORITARIA" pegada a su espalda, estaba reprendiendo duramente a Charles por algo, mientras que Leni, que tenía "DULCE" grabada a su espalda, le acariciaba y le aseguraba que todo estaba bien. Justo cuando llegaron al cuarto de baño al final del pasillo, la puerta se abrió de golpe para revelar a Lana, que se alejó girando una llave inglesa en su mano. Naturalmente, la palabra "HABILIDOSA" fue grabada a su espalda.

‒ Es molesto, ¿no? ‒ preguntó Luan. ‒ Puedes ver todos los mejores rasgos de todo el mundo excepto tú mismo. Eventualmente, podrías comenzar a dudar de que tengas incluso tus propios talentos.

Lincoln entonces oyó un rasgón afilado mientras Luan arrancaba un pedazo de papel de la parte posterior de su camisa. ‒ Pero definitivamente los tienes.

Ella entregó el papel a su hermano, que tenía los siguientes adjetivos enumerados:

CREATIVO

ABNEGADO

INGENIOSO

GREGARIO

CONSIDERADO

Una sonrisa se materializó en la cara de Lincoln, que se hizo más grande y más grande cuanto bajaba más allá de la lista. Tan pronto como llegó a "considerado", cálidas lágrimas comenzaron a gotear por sus mejillas.

‒ Luan, tú... ¿realmente crees que soy todas esas cosas?

‒ ¡Por supuesto que sí! ‒ dijo Luan. ‒ Especialmente la primera, ese cómic que dibujaste fue realmente genial. ¡Tienes una imaginación realmente maravillosa!

Luego le rodeó con un brazo y lo acercó a ella. ‒ Y ganó el concurso, así que claramente no fui la única que pensó de esa manera.

El chorro de lágrimas de Lincoln se convirtió en un flujo constante mientras Luan continuaba.

‒ Siempre estás poniendo a otros antes de ti mismo. ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos de campamento, y te saliste de tu camino para que sea agradable para el resto de nosotras? También, Lori me dijo acerca del tiempo que cubriste su turno en el _arcade_ para que ella pudiera pasar la noche con Bobby. Eso fue muy dulce.

›› Y me he dado cuenta de que siempre que estás en un lío, siempre te las arreglas para encontrar una salida. ¿Recuerdas el incidente del 'gurú de chicas'?

Lincoln se encogió, sintiendo una punzada de vergüenza cuando recordó lo malo que resultó el experimento.

‒ Esa idea del tanque de lanzamiento de tartas fue genial. Con una idea, descubriste cómo rescatar ese proyecto empresarial, ganar el perdón del barrio y usar todas esas tartas que nadie quería comer, ¿no ves lo impresionante que es eso?

Durante los siguientes minutos, Luan repasó cada uno de los puntos de la lista, dejando que su hermanito llorara en su blusa. Al final de su discurso, su corazón una vez pesado estaba hinchado hasta el punto de estallar, y la mitad de su rostro fue tomado por una sonrisa insoportable.

‒ Y hay un rasgo más que he estado guardando para el final ‒ dijo. ‒ Mira muy de cerca ese pedazo de papel.

Lincoln volvió a abrir el papel en sus manos, se limpió un poco sus ojos, y lo examinó un par de veces. Por lo que él podía decir, ella ya había repasado cada punto en la lista.

‒ Más cerca ‒ dijo Luan.

Lincoln siguió buscando en el papel cualquier tipo de pista. Eventualmente, notó una pequeña flecha en la esquina inferior derecha, con la frase "dar vuelta" escrita justo encima de ella. Se encogió de hombros, volteó la página, y vio la siguiente palabra estampada en la parte posterior:

COSQUILLOSO

Lincoln parpadeó. ¿Esto era lo que estaba construyendo?

Entonces, tan pronto como él levantó la vista del papel, Luan lo tiró al suelo, lo inmovilizó y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a sus lados, dejándolo en un ataque de risa histérica.

‒ ¡L-Luan, ya basta! ‒ gritó, tratando de retorcerse de sus manos. No sirvió; el agarre de la Loud mayor estaba demasiado apretado, y los gritos del joven Loud sólo la hicieron esforzarse al doble.

Después de treinta segundos de tortura con cosquillas, Luan trajo el ataque a un final culminante cuando ella le levantó la camisa y sopló una grande y húmeda pedorreta justo en su panza, sonidos de los cuales se hicieron eco a lo largo del pasillo.

En este punto, Lincoln apenas podía respirar, y sus risas estaban intercaladas con jadeos y ruidos sibilantes. Habían pasado cinco o seis años desde la última vez que Luan le dio un "zumbido en la panza" (como a ella le gustaba llamarlo), así que no había manera de que lo pudiera haber visto venir, incluso en medio de las cosquillas.

Habiendo terminado el ataque, Luan bajó la camisa de Lincoln hacia su estado original, retiró sus manos y volvió a una posición de pie.

‒ Así que, ¿he conseguido animarte por medio de esto? ‒ preguntó con una sonrisa.

‒ Sí... ‒ jadeó, dejando escapar algunas carcajadas más mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

‒ ¿No más gruñidos y pucheros? ‒ ella preguntó. ‒ ¿No más Señor Yo-No-Merezco-El-Amor-De-Mis-Hermanas?

‒ No más, lo prometo ‒ dijo ‒ Pero... por favor, sólo no más cosquillas.

‒ Bien. Estoy contenta de haber tenido esta charla.

Con eso, agarró a Lincoln por las manos, lo levantó del suelo y le dio un abrazo. En ese momento, Lincoln sintió como si un enorme peso se hubiera retirado de sus hombros. Cualquier duda persistente en su sistema se había disuelto completamente cuando Luan terminó de hacerle cosquillas. El mensaje de Luan no sólo le llegó; encendió su cerebro y asumió el control de todo su cuerpo.

Él era amado.

Él valía la pena.

‒ Gracias por ponerte en contacto conmigo ‒ le susurró Lincoln. ‒ Eres la mejor hermana que un chico puede pedir.

‒ Y tú eres el mejor hermano ‒ susurró Luan de nuevo. Ella le plantó un gran beso en la mejilla antes de soltar el abrazo.

‒ Ahora, si me disculpas ‒ dijo, marchando hacia su habitación. ‒ Tengo una discusión que ganar.

Tan pronto como escuchó la puerta de Luan golpear detrás de ella, Lincoln regresó escaleras abajo. Imbuido de una nueva sensación de confianza, divisó su controlador de juego acostado en el suelo donde lo dejó.

‒ Y yo tengo una pelea de jefe que ganar ‒ se dijo.

Pulsó el sistema, cogió el controlador y se preparó para derribar _Dreadnought_ _Sinister_ de una vez por todas. Esta vez, nada iba a detenerlo.

Ni siquiera el sonido de Luan y Luna vociferando incesantemente en el fondo.

‒ _Lo siento, pero si tu instrumento principal es un acordeón, ¡no eres una estrella del rock!_

‒ _¡Oh, entonces supongo que "Jethro Tull" tampoco es una estrella de rock, porque toca la flauta!_

‒ _Antes que nada, "Jethro Tull" es el nombre de la banda... Estás pensando en Ian Anderson, ¡que también canta y toca la guitarra...! ¡Y otra cosa...!_

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
